Zwei Brüder
Kapitel 1 „Hey Drake, ich bin zu Hause!“ „Kaum zu überhören, du trampelst immer noch durch das Treppenhaus, wie eine ganze Herde von Elefanten!“ Dabei musste Joe unwillkürlich lachen und sein Bruder stimmte sofort ein. Es stimmte, Joe war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer ein Trampeltier gewesen, aber das war wohl eine der vielen Angewohnheiten, die er noch aus dem Waisenhaus übernommen hatte und die er nie ablegen konnte. Es stellte nun einmal leider Gottes eine wunderbare Möglichkeit dar, die Erzieherinnen auf die Palme zu bringen und nichts hatte er damals lieber getan. Es war eine Art Racheakt für all die Strafen, die ihm und seinem Bruder auferlegt wurden, für Dinge, an denen sie meist nicht einmal Schuld gehabt hatten… „Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Drake, der gerade in der Küche stand und das Essen vorbereitete. „Anstrengend wie immer. Aber was soll’s, was muss, das muss, nicht wahr?“ „Wie recht du doch hast, Bruderherz.“ „Was zauberst du heute wieder Schönes?“ Es war aus Joes Sicht keineswegs eine Übertreibung, wenn er sagte, dass Drake „zauberte.“ Was er kochte, schmeckte einfach göttlich! Oft genug hatte er schon scherzhaft gemeint, dass sein Bruder vermutlich den Teufel Höchstselbst mit seinen Kochkünsten bestechen könnte. „Ach nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte heute keine Lust großartig zu kochen, deshalb gibt es nur Spagetti Bolognese.“ „Du weißt doch, dass mich das nicht im Geringsten stört“, erwiderte der andere und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem, während er den Fernseher einschaltete. Er zappte zwischen Nachmittagsgerichtsshows zu Nachmittagssoaps zu Dokumentationen durch. Läuft wieder nur Scheiße im Fernsehen, ''dachte er, schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus und warf die Fernbedienung resigniert zur Seite weg. Genau in diesem Moment kam Drake mit den Tellern aus der Küche, reichte Joe seinen, setzte sich neben ihn und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. „Also gut, was machen wir heute?“, fragte Joe, während er sein Essen herunter schlang. Er hatte mordsmäßigen Hunger, sein Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen und er hatte kaum etwas essen können. „Nun, wir haben beide Morgen frei richtig?“, fragte Drake, der seelenruhig aß, als könnte nichts ihn aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ja, wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe schon, wieso?“ „Dann lass uns heute Abend mal wieder ein wenig raus gehen. Um die Häuser ziehen halt.“ Joe, der das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee hielt, antwortete enthusiastisch. „Sicher, warum nicht?“ Mit dem Essen fertig und gesättigt, saßen sie beide auf der Couch und schauten in die Leere, während die Zeit dahinstrich. Bis zum Abend dauerte es noch ein paar Stunden und sie wussten nichts bis dahin mit sich anzufangen, aber das war auch nicht weiter tragisch. Einfach nur so da zu sitzen und zu schweigen, war den beiden sogar ziemlich angenehm. Das hatten sie früher auch schon immer getan, sie brauchten nicht immer Worte oder Beschäftigung. Einfach nur gemeinsam die Ruhe zu genießen, reichte ihnen oftmals schon aus, besonders nach einem arbeitsreichen und anstrengenden Tag. „Hey Drake?“ „Hm?“ „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeit, im Waisenhaus?“ „Also könnte ich die jemals vergessen“, sagte Drake, mit einem leichten Hauch von Trauer und Wut in der Stimme, er erinnerte sich nur ungerne an diese Zeit. „Weißt du noch, was wir uns damals geschworen haben, in der finstersten Stunde unseres Lebens?“ „Sicher weiß ich das noch. Wir haben uns geschworen, für immer zusammen zu bleiben und uns zu unterstützen. Und vor allem alles zu teilen, ob Freude oder Schmerz. Es sollte einerlei sein. Wir gehören zusammen und werden es immer bleiben.“ „Ja.“ Mehr sagte Joe nicht, er wusste selbst nicht, warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte, aber auch das war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass sie es beide noch wussten und es nie vergessen würden. Die Zeit verstrich weiter. Keiner von beiden rührte sich, sie saßen einfach nur da und warteten ab, bis die rechte Stunde schlug. Als die Sonne sich langsam im abendlichem rot verabschiedete, erhob Drake sich endlich und sagte: „Hey, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, nicht das wir noch einschlafen.“ Joe, der sich in einer Art Trance befand, antwortete nicht sofort. Er brauchte einen Moment, um richtig wach zu werden. „Oh ja sicher, lass uns losgehen.“ ' ' '''Kapitel 2 ' „Oh man, was für ein Abend!“, rief Joe, als sie wieder zu Hause ankamen, er war stockbesoffen. „Darauf kannst du einen lassen, das war genial!“ Drake war zwar auch ziemlich angetrunken, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie sein Bruder. „Ok, ich… ich geh erst mal ins Bad und dann… was wollte ich dann machen?“, fragte Joe. „Vielleicht ins Bett gehen und schlafen?“, schlug der andere vor. „Schlafen?! Bist du irre?! Ich kann doch jetzt noch nicht… obwohl… du hast recht... schlafen klingt gut.“ So schlich er davon und ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Dass er nochmal ins Bad wollte, hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Drake blickte seinem Bruder kopfschüttelnd hinterher, griff in seine Jackentasche und zog den Zettel heraus, der sich darin befand. Darauf stand eine Nummer und darunter ein Name: Sahra. Die beiden waren in dieser Nacht in so mancher Bar gewesen und hatten getrunken, waren von einer Location zur nächsten gezogen, hatten sich einfach treiben lassen. Drake war jedoch eine dieser vielen Etablissements besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben. Er und Joe hatten dort an einem Tisch gesessen und sich unterhalten, doch Drake hatte dem Gespräch nur schwer folgen können. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur ein Auge für die hübsche Dame gehabt, die am Tresen stand. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie ihn bemerkt und beobachtete ihn nun genauso, wenn auch etwas verstohlener, heimlicher. Irgendwann war Joe aufs Klo gegangen – Drake hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er plötzlich allein dasaß – da war seine Angebetete zu ihm herübergekommen und hatte einen Zettel auf den Tisch gelegt. Herabsehend hatte er sofort erkannt, was darauf stand und ein Zwinkern geerntet, als er wieder aufgeblickt hat. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ist sie zur Tür raus und hat ihn verdutzt zurückgelassen. Völlig hin und weg hatte Drake die Notiz in seiner Jacke verstaut. Kurz darauf war Joe zurückgekommen, sie hatten bezahlt und waren weitergezogen. Joe hatte weiter wie ein Loch gesoffen, Drake war dafür zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Die restliche Zeit hatte er nur noch an sie denken können und sich danach gesehnt, endlich nach Hause zu kommen… Nun waren sie zurück, Joe schlief bereits tief und fest – man konnte sein Schnarchen aus dem Schlafzimmer hören – und Drake stand mitten im Raum. Unschlüssig starrte auf den Zettel herab. Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken fasste er seinen Mut zusammen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer, verharrte jedoch als sich sein Daumen auf die Anrufen-Taste legte. Nun komm schon, drück endlich! Was hast du zu verlieren? Sie hat dir doch nicht umsonst ihre Nummer gegeben!, ''ermahnte er sich und drückte die Taste. Es klingelte einmal, zwei Mal, drei Mal… ''vielleicht ''schläft sie schon?…'' vier Mal, fünf Mal… Er wollte schon gerade auflegen als sich plötzlich jemand, am anderen Ende meldete. „Ja?“ Drake war wie gelähmt, er hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass sie abheben würde, und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ähm… Hi!“, stammelte er vor sich hin. „Ja Hi, wer ist denn da?“ Doch bevor er antworten konnte, sprach sie schon weiter. „Moment! Bist du etwa mein heimlicher Beobachter, aus der Bar?“ „Ähm… ja, der bin ich wohl. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte eigentlich nicht so spät noch anrufen aber… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten.“ Oh verdammt, was rede ich da?! ''Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Schweigen. „Sind Sie noch da?“, fragte Drake zweifelnd. „Oh ja sicher, tut mir leid“, sie kicherte kurz. „Ich… puh… ich muss ehrlich sein. Ich hab‘ sowas noch nie gemacht, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da überkommen hat.“ „Oh…ich verstehe.“ Drake spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. „Nein nein, so meinte ich das nicht! Ich, ich meine… ach ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Ich sah dich nur dort so sitzen und… nun ja, du wirktest einfach anziehend auf mich…“ Eine kurze Pause. „War das jetzt zu direkt?“ Drake, der absolut nicht der Meinung war, da er ja das Gleiche empfand, sagte: „Nein nein, ich weiß, was Sie meinen.“ „Kannst du mir den Gefallen tun und aufhören mich zu Siezen?“ „Oh, tut mir leid. Ist nur so eine Angewohnheit.“ Er spürte, wie er knallrot anlief und war froh, dass er Sahra in diesem Moment nicht gegenüberstand. „Ist doch kein Problem, gehört ja schließlich auch zum guten Ton, aber ich hasse es einfach gesiezt zu werden. Also Fremder, wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Das Gespräch ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Sie unterhielten sich, lernten sich kennen und Drake’s Anziehung zu dieser Frau wuchs mit jeder Minute mehr und mehr. Jedoch wurde er mit der Zeit immer müder und konnte die Augen kaum noch aufhalten, weswegen sie sich alsbald verabschiedeten. Er gab ihr noch seine Handynummer und verabschiedete sich. Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und noch die Worte im Gedächtnis, „dann bis bald“ ging er ins Bett, um gleich darauf einzuschlafen. '''Kapitel 3' „Hey Drake, steh auf, wir sollten langsam frühstücken. Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“ Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und wusste es schlagartig, den er blickte auf den Wecker genau vor sich. Es war neun Uhr morgens… „Oh Gott, ich habe so einen verdammten Kater… was haben wir gestern bitte alles gesoffen?“, fragte Joe, während er langsam aus dem Zimmer schlich. Drake wusste es nicht mehr und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen, wusste aber, dass er das jetzt eh nicht mehr konnte. Er musste aufstehen… Beim Frühstück war Drake nicht gerade sehr aufmerksam. Er hörte zwar, dass Joe ihm die ganze Zeit über etwas erzählte, konnte jedoch partout nicht folgen. Einerseits weil die Müdigkeit ihn immer noch fest im Griff hielt und anderseits, schwebten seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit wo anders hin. Nach dem Frühstück teilte Joe mit das er sich doch noch einmal hinlegen wolle, er wäre immer noch total verkatert und hätte sich wohl etwas überschätzt, was seinen "Wachheitsgrad" anbelangte. Drake der mittlerweile langsam erwachte, zeigte sich nicht erfreut. Da hatte man ihn schon so früh geweckt und jetzt ging sein Bruder wieder schlafen, jedoch fiel ihm dabei gleichzeitig etwas ein, was seine Miene sich aufhellen ließ. Als Joe schlafen ging, stürmte er sofort ins Wohnzimmer, wählte die Nummer und wartete. Zuerst ging niemand ran, doch dann meldete sie sich mit ihrer wunderbar wohlklingenden Stimme. „Hallo?“ „Hi, ich bin‘s“, dieses Mal fühlte Drake sich schon deutlich selbstsicherer. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt.“ „Um genau zu sein hast du das“, meldete sich ihre Stimme auf der anderen Seite. „Aber das ist schon ok, auch wenn ich heute frei habe, verschlafe ich ungern den ganzen Tag. Also was gibt’s?“ Sie hat frei… '' „Ok“, antwortete der andere nach einem Moment des Überlegens. „Das mag jetzt etwas direkt klingen, aber hast du heute schon was vor?“ Drake wartete regelrecht auf ein: „Ja, ich habe heute noch jede Menge zu tun, sorry.“ Aber er sollte überrascht werden. „Nein, wieso?“ „Nun, ich hatte überlegt, dass wir uns vielleicht, treffen könnten.“ Schweigen. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde Drake nervöser. „Ok, wenn du meinst. Wo?“ Am liebsten wäre er im Zimmer auf und abgesprungen, doch er riss sich zusammen und antwortete. „Wie wäre es, mit der Bar von gestern?“ „Ok, wann kannst du da sein?“ „In zwei Stunden?“ „Alles klar, dann bis in zwei Stunden, sweetheart.“ Sie legte auf. Drake legte ebenfalls auf. Er saß noch eine Weile da, dann sprang er auf und machte sich fertig. Er war so aufgeregt und mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er Joe gar nicht in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen sah. Dieser musterte ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene, bis er wieder zurückging und sich hinlegte. ' ' Kapitel 4 Zwei Stunden später erreichte Drake die Bar. Sahra saß bereits an einem Tisch und erwartete ihn. Er ging zu ihr, sie bestellten und unterhielten sich stundenlang. Die Sonne überquerte ihren Weg am Himmel, Menschen kamen in die Bar und Menschen gingen aus ihr hinaus, doch die beiden bekamen davon nicht viel mit. Sie hatten nur Augen für sich und merkten nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Drake musste gähnen und schaute währenddessen aus dem Fenster. „Oh mein Gott, wie lange sitzen wir hier schon?“, fragte er leicht geschockt. „Gute Frage.“ Sahra schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Auf jeden Fall schon eine ganze Weile, es ist gleich acht.“ „Acht?!“ Der Mann zeigte sich nun noch schockierter. Unweigerlich dachte er an Joe, dem er gar nicht gesagt hatte, wo er sich aufhielt. Was wenn er sich Sorgen machte? Er schaute auf sein Handy, aber anscheinend hatte sein Bruder nicht versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Was wenn er wusste… Nein das konnte nicht sein. ''Wahrscheinlich pennt er immer noch…Ja, das wird es sein, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe, könnte ich vielleicht… ''Aber Drake wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sahra fragte: „Stimmt etwas nicht?“ „Oh… ähm… nein, alles ok. Ich musste nur gerade nachdenken.“ „Ok…“ Sie schien nicht überzeugt, dennoch fragte sie gleich darauf: „Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig Lust, noch zu mir zu kommen?“ Drake dachte nicht lange nach. Die Gedanken an Joe, waren bereits wieder verflogen und er sagte, ohne zu zögern zu. So bezahlten sie und machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihr. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich und an diesem Punkt, wollen wir sie allein lassen. Wenigstens der Hauch von Privatsphäre sollte den beiden Liebenden gewährt bleiben. ' ' Kapitel 5 Auf dem Weg nach Hause grübelte Drake die ganze Zeit. Was würde Joe sagen, wenn er zu Hause ankam? ''Vielleicht, hat er ja den ganzen Tag verpennt? ''Ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer, der sich natürlich nicht bewahrheiten sollte. Als er nach Hause kam und die Küche betrat, sah er einen putzmunteren Joe am Essenstisch sitzen, der das Frühstück schon vorbereitet hatte und anscheinend nur auf ihn wartete. „Hi Joe.“ Keine Antwort. Sein Bruder saß nur da und starrte Drake an. Dieser fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. „Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits Frühstück gemacht.“ Immer noch keine Antwort. „Ich weiß, du fragst dich sicher, wo ich war…“ „Nein, tue ich nicht wirklich, schließlich weiß ich es.“ Drake musste schlucken. Er wusste zwar nicht, woher Joe es wissen sollte, aber ihn überkam plötzlich eine unheimliche Angst. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal wovor. Joe war doch sein Bruder, wieso also sollte er Angst vor ihm haben? „Ich habe dein Telefonat gestern Morgen mitgehört“, erklärte er. Weißt du, das nächste Mal solltest du lieber so lange warten, bis ich wirklich schlafe…“ „Joe ich…“ Joe stand auf, was den anderen dazu veranlasste, einen Schritt rückwärts zu machen. „Was ist denn Drake? Hast du Angst vor deinem eigenen Bruder?“ In seiner Stimme schwang ein bedrohlicher Unterton mit. „Nein! Nein… habe ich natürlich nicht, das wäre ja ziemlich aberwitzig, oder?“ Er lachte nervös auf, doch Joe stimmte in keiner Weise in das Lachen ein. Stattdessen sah er ihn weiterhin ernst an und sprach: „Genau meine Rede. Du hast also jemanden kennen gelernt, ja? Und ich gehe wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass du gestern bei ihr warst?“ „Ähm, ja.“ Joe kam immer näher. Drake musste den panischen Instinkt unterdrücken, einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten zu machen, oder gar die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und wegzurennen. „Na dann.“ Mittlerweile stand er nur noch einen Schritt von Drake entfernt. Plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und er posaunte laut: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruderherz!“ Dabei umarmte Joe ihn so fest, dass der andere beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam. Der Schock löste sich von ihm, wie ein Stein vom Herzen und er atmete erleichtert auf, weswegen er die Umarmung erwiderte. Schließlich löste Joe sich von ihm, hielt ihn aber weiter vor sich. „Endlich wirst du zum Mann“, sagte er, wobei er seinem Bruder auf die Schulter klopfte. „Komm, lass uns frühstücken.“ Gemeinsam setzten sie sich, um bei deutlich heiterer Stimmung ihr frühes Mahl zu genießen. '''Kapitel 6' Die nächsten Wochen verliefen absolut reibungslos. Drake traf sich immer öfter mit Sahra und sie hatten eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen. Die Brüder hingegen unternahmen immer noch viel, wenn auch nicht mehr so viel wie früher, aber das störte Joe anscheinend nicht im Geringsten, er freute sich nur riesig für seinen Bruder wie er oft genug betonte. Drake wurde sich schon nach kurzer Zeit bewusst, dass er Sahra wirklich und wahrhaftig liebte und sie tat es ebenso. Es war die schönste Zeit, die er je hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können. Woche um Woche vergingen, so lange bis es Monate wurden und bald schon ein Jahr. Für ihren Jahrestag hatte Drake etwas Besonderes geplant. Auch sie erst ein Jahr zusammen waren, so war er sich doch sicher die Frau fürs Leben gefunden zu haben, weswegen er sich vorgenommen hatte ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Joe war ebenfalls schon in alles eingeweiht worden und hatte ihm alles Gute gewünscht. Der Plan sah vor, dass sie in die Bar gingen, in der sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Dort würde er ihr den Antrag machen und sie einen wunderschönen Abend verbringen. Drake stand vor dem Haus, in dem Sahra wohnte. Klingeln brauchte er nicht, da genau in diesem Moment eine ältere Dame herauskam und er hineinstürmen konnte. Er rannte, die Treppen nach oben. Sein Herz raste bei dem Gedanken, was heute geschehen würde. Vor Sahra‘s Tür stehend, begutachtete Drake sich noch ein Mal. Sieht alles gut aus, dachte er nervös und klingelte. Er wartete, doch nichts geschah, also klingelte er erneut, doch noch immer schien sich nichts hinter der Tür zu regen. Vielleicht ist sie noch unterwegs, und verspätet sich…, ''dachte er, doch aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund, machte er sich plötzlich Sorgen. Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy und rief seine Zukünftige an, doch so gleich hörte er das Telefon auf der anderen Seite der Tür klingeln. Sahra vergaß eigentlich nie etwas, wenn sie das Haus verließ, sie war verdammt ordentlich und achtete immer auf alles… es sei denn… ''es sei denn, sie ist gerade den Müll runterbringen oder so. Das wird es sein, dabei würde niemand sein Handy mitnehmen, wozu auch? '' Die Zeit kroch langsam dahin und nachdem mehr als zehn Minuten vergangen waren, hielt Drake es nicht mehr aus. Er machte sich unglaubliche Sorgen, klingelte also noch einmal, doch noch immer machte niemand auf. Er klopfte an die Tür, nein hämmerte daran und war verwundert, als diese plötzlich nachgab und aufging. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, sie hatte die ganze Zeit einen winzigen Spalt offen gestanden… ''Was zum… oh mein Gott… '' Er stürmte in die Wohnung und rief nach Sahra, merkte gar nicht, wie die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen wurde, als er durch den Flur rannte und sich panisch umsah. Drake ging von einem Zimmer ins nächste, rief die die ganze Zeit weiter, fand jedoch nirgends jemanden vor und als er gerade das Schlafzimmer betrat, wurde er von hinten gepackt und… „Hi Süßer.“ Drake erschrak heftig, kümmerte sich allerdings kurz darauf schon nicht mehr darum. Obgleich sein Herz noch immer wild pochte, machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen, Sahra hatte eine gewisse Affinität für solche Scherze… „Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, weißt du.“ „Das tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.“ Aus ihrem Ton sprach jedoch keine wirkliche Ernsthaftigkeit. Sie gab Drake nun endlich frei und als dieser sich umdrehte, sah er sie vor sich, in all ihrer Schönheit. Genauso wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte oder besser, wie sie zur Welt gekommen war. Mit nichts, als ihrer unglaublich schönen Haut bekleidet. „Ich mach es auch wieder gut.“ Hauchte sie die Worte hervor. Nicht, dass Drake sich noch groß Gedanken um das machte, was eben geschehen war… '''Kapitel 7' Am nächsten Morgen, erwachte Drake und sein erster Gedanke, galt dem Antrag, den er völlig vergessen hatte. Aber das würde er heute nachholen. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, merkte er jedoch, dass Sahra gar nicht neben ihm lag. Die andere Bettseite war leer. Frauen… wahrscheinlich sitzt sie bereits im Badezimmer und macht sich fertig. ''Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, drehte sich noch einmal im Bett um und schloss die Augen wieder, um noch einen Moment zu schlafen. Drake erwachte zum zweiten Mal. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr neben ihm. Es war eine Stunde vergangen und Sahra hatte ihn weder geweckt, noch war sie wieder zu ihm ins Bett gekommen. ''Bestimmt wird das wieder wie gestern… ''dachte er. ''Aber noch einmal kriegt sie mich nicht dran! ''Drake zog sich schnell etwas über und ging dann raus. „Auch endlich wach ja.“ Die Stimme, die er vernahm, klang zwar vertraut, gehörte aber nicht der Person, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Sie gehörte Joe… Sie tönte aus dem Wohnzimmer, zu dem Drake sich nun wandte. ''Wie zum Teufel ist er hierhergekommen?, ''dachte er verwirrt, während er mit einer schleichend bösen Vorahnung loslief. Im Wohnzimmer fand er seinen Bruder auf der Couch sitzend vor, welcher erwartungsvoll aufblickte, als Drake eintrat. „Hatte schon gedacht, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf“, sagte er, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, hier in der Wohnung seiner Freundin zu sitzen. „Joe, was machst du denn hier?“ Er reagierte nicht auf die Frage. „Ich dachte mir, ich statte euch mal einen Besuch ab. Wollte sehen, wie’s dir so geht, jetzt wo ihr frisch verlobt seid. Seid ihr doch, oder?“ „Nein… nein ich, hab’s gestern irgendwie verpeilt…“, stammelte der andere irritiert. „Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet Joe. Was machst du hier?“ „Hm, schade, dass du es vergessen hast, aber jetzt ist das ja auch nicht mehr von Relevanz, nicht wahr?“ „Was? Wovon redest du da bitte?“ Drake überkam auf einmal ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. „Weißt du, ich habe mich in dem letzten Jahr, sehr einsam gefühlt“, antwortete Joe seelenruhig, „du warst nicht mehr da und na ja, alleine wusste ich nicht wirklich, was ich tun sollte.“ „Joe, antwortete mir gefälligst!“ Wut überkam Drake. was sein Bruder jedoch entweder nicht merkte oder es geflissentlich ignorierte. „Ich meine, sicher ich habe mich für dich gefreut, sogar sehr, aber… du hast etwas ganz Entscheidendes vergessen, Bruderherz.“ Drake bewegte sich auf Joe zu, er versuchte nicht weiter, mit ihm zu reden, das schien eh keinen Sinn zu haben. Er baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf, doch dieser redete einfach weiter. „Und weißt du, was du vergessen hast? Unser Versprechen! Wir haben uns geschworen immer zusammen zu sein, uns immer zu unterstützen!“ Der andere reagierte nicht auf die Worte, er wollte einfach nur wissen, was hier los war. Er packte nach Joe, um ihn endlich zur Besinnung zu bringen, doch just in diesem Moment verschwand er einfach. Ehe Drake sich fragen konnte, was zur Hölle hier vor sich ging, hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders aus dem Badezimmer. Er rief: „Und wir wollten immer alles teilen, weißt du noch Bruder?!“ Panisch drehte Drake sich um, ihm stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Sein Bruder war gerade einfach vor seinen Augen verschwunden und redete überdies völlig wirres Zeug. Drake wünschte sich nur noch aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen, doch beschlich ihn mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass es sich hier um keinen Traum handelte, so verrückt es auch klang. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging in das Badezimmer, während Joes Stimme weiter durch die Wohnung hallte. „Alles wollten wir teilen… ob Schmerz oder Freude!“ Drake stand vor der Badezimmertür. Er hörte Joes Rufe nicht mehr, als er die angelehnte Tür langsam öffnete. Was er dahinter erblickte, raubte ihm den letzten Rest seines Verstands, während der andere hysterisch in seinem Kopf schrie. „''Alles! Verdammt noch mal alles! Alles teilen! Wie Brüder es nun einmal tun. Alles teilen… alles…“ Drake hörte nicht mehr, er dachte nicht mehr, er wusste nichts mehr. Er sah nur das Grauen vor sich. Die zerfledderte Leiche Sahra‘s, die in der Badewanne lag. In zwei saubere Hälften hatte man sie geschnitten, die Säge lag vor Drake auf dem Boden. Überall war Blut, auf dem Boden, an den Wänden, selbst an der Decke und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch er blutüberströmt war. Er blickte auf seine Hände herab, dann wanderte sein Blick zu der Säge auf dem Boden und während er auf die Knie fiel, fing er an zu schreien… „''Alles!“ ' ''' Kapitel 8 „… und nun zu einer Eilmeldung. Wie wir gerade hören, hat die Polizei einen grausigen Fund gemacht. Man fand die in zwei geteilte Leiche, einer jungen Frau in ihrer Wohnung. Der mutmaßliche Täter kniete vor ihren Überresten. Seine Schreie hatten die Nachbarn veranlasst die Polizei zu rufen. Über die Identität des Opfers oder des Täters, liegen uns noch keine Informationen vor. Und nun zum Wetter…“ Brutaler Mord an junger Frau aufgeklärt Vor einigen Tagen hat die Polizei die Leiche von Sahra Carval gefunden. Sie hatten einen Anruf von mehreren Personen aus einem Haus bekommen, dass sie hysterische Schreie aus einer Wohnung hören würden. Die Polizei fand eine schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche vor. Der Täter - Drake Chambers - war noch vor Ort. Drake Chambers wurde schon mit jungen Jahren in eine psychiatrische Anstalt gebracht, da man schwere Schizophrenie bei ihm diagnostiziert hatte. Laut Aussage der Ärzte hätte er geglaubt einen Bruder namens Joe zu haben. Er galt eigentlich nicht als gefährlich, aber man wollte ihn unter Beobachtung halten. Mr. Chambers schien in dieser Zeit nicht zu wissen, dass er sich in einer Anstalt befand. Er glaubte, man hätte ihn nach dem vermeidlichen Tod seiner Eltern, in ein Waisenhaus gebracht. Wenige Jahre nach seiner Einlieferung – unterschiedlichste Behandlungen schienen keinen Erfolg zu haben – brannte die Anstalt unter mysteriösen Umständen nieder. Die Leiche von Mr. Chambers wurde nie gefunden, aber wie es scheint, hatte er überlebt und sich unbemerkt ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Bis zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes an Sahra Carval hatte er nie jemandem Leid zugefügt. Es ist unklar, warum es zu dem Mord hatte kommen müssen. Mr. Chambers glaubt laut Aussage, dass sein Bruder Joe Schuld an dieser Tat trägt, er wurde wieder in psychiatrische Obhut untergebracht. . Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord